My Diaper Boy
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Takes place right after the episode Steak me ammedeous. Mordecai is really upset about Margaret leaving, and no one can cheer him up. But maybe one person can.


**Hey guys, I'm making a short story, it's only short, not like 5 chapters, just one :P when I saw this episode, I like, cried, and hit the table.. **

Mordecai looked at the sun, rising down from the sky. He still can't believe what happened a few hours ago. In 2 minutes, Rigby came out of the window, with radicola in his hands.

"So, you took Margaret to the airport?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah.." Mordecai said.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No" Rigby looks at him, then grabs the soda, and gives one to Mordecai.

"Dude," Rigby said, "I'm really sorry for what happened out there"

Mordecai looked at Rigby, then made a sigh, "It's fine, at least she got in her dream school"

"Yeah, I guess so, and come on man, there are other fish in the sea" Rigby said. Mordecai took a sip, then went back in the park house. When he got in their room, he slowly walked to his bed. Mordecai crawled in the covers, and closed his eyes.

Rigby sighs, "He'll never get over it." With that, Rigby walked back to his trampoline, and got in a comfortable position.

"Night bro" Rigby whispered. He didn't hear anything, but Mordecai's snoring.

Rigby made a little chuckle, "See you in the morning dude, we'll play video games all day tomorrow, to cheer you up." Soon, Rigby went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rigby woke up around 6:30 a.m.

"*yawns*, morning dude" Rigby said, turning to Mordecai.

"Why isn't he up? Isn't it 9?" Rigby looked at the clock, and widened his eyes.

"Aw what!" Rigby exclaimed, "I woke up at 6:30 AM?!"

"Dude, shut up, I'm trying to sleep" Mordecai whispered.

"Sorry" Rigby muttered. He then fell back asleep. Mordecai couldn't sleep now, since Rigby woke him up.

_Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?_

_I got in my dream school_

_I'm sorry Mordecai, I can't be your girlfriend _

Those words kept ringing in Mordecai's head. He sighed, and went to the bathroom.

"Maybe you can stay for a while" Mordecai heard a voice say. Curious, Mordecai went to the office door, and cracked it. It showed Benson and Audrey.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" Audrey said.

Benson smiled, "Nonsense, you would never intrude, plus, all the employees are probably asleep."

"So, why did you call me?"

"I called to ask you something, face to face" Benson said.

"What is it?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey, will you be m-my girlfriend?" Benson asked.

"Yes! yes i will! I love you Benny" Audrey said

"I love you too" They then shared a passionate kiss. Mordecai looked down, and closed the door.

"That should be Me and Margaret" Mordecai muttered. Mordecai went in the bathroom and washed his face.

"I guess I'm happy for her to be in her dream school, but I didn't get my dream girl" Mordecai looked at his reflection, then punched it.

"Stupid Mordecai, I wish I never asked that question" Mordecai said. When he was done with the bathroom, he went downstairs, and to the couch.

"Wait, maybe she has service at her college" Mordecai ran to the phone, and dialed it.

"Hey"

"Margaret! I-"

"Sorry I can't get to your phone right now, I'm with my awesome boyfriend right now! Please leave a message after the beep" The voicemail, Margaret, said.

"Haha yeah-yuh!" The other voice said. Mordecai sighed, and slammed the phone down.

"She should change the voicemail" He said. Suddenly, Skips entered the house.

"Skips? What are you doing up?" Mordecai asked.

"I always do work early in the morning, what about you?" Skips asked.

Mordecai made a sigh, "I can't get Margaret out of my head"

"Look, I know she's the one, and if destiny wants you two to be together, you'll see her again" Skips said.

"Yeah, but I really liked her, and I want to see her now, Margaret was the best thing that ever happened to me" Mordecai said.

"Yeah," Skips said, "I know"

**3 weeks later**

It was 9:30 a.m, and everyone was at the stairs, waiting for their jobs.

"Okay, Pops, you do the garden, Skips, fix the cart, Muscleman and High five ghost, rake the leaves, and last but not least Mordecai and Rigby, you know, you guys can have the day off" Benson said.

"Aw what! Why them?!" Muscleman yelled.

"Because, Mordecai is STILL sad, and Rigby has to cheer him up, if Audrey broke up with me, I'd still be depressed, Now complain again OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson yelled. He then walked off. Mordecai and Rigby entered the house, and sat down. Rigby ran to the window and smiled.

"Haha, Muscleman has to do work, and WE don't, hey look! An airplane!" Rigby said.

"That's probably the one Margaret used to get to her college" Mordecai muttered.

Rigby sighed, "Come on man, that was 3 weeks ago, think positive"

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a nap" Mordecai layed down, and fell asleep.

"This is gonna be a while"

**2 hours later:**

Rigby was sitting on the ground, playing video games. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rigby yelled. When he opened the door, he smiled big.

"Hey" The person said.

"Hey, come on in" Rigby said. The person came in the living room, and saw Mordecai. The person smiled, then kissed him.

"I missed you diaper boy"

**BABOOSH! The end :) hope you guys like it ;)**


End file.
